Ataraxie
by ShohozelleDEMOS
Summary: Ce que vous devez très bien comprendre, Miss Granger, et ce pourquoi Harry ne doit absolument pas être au courant, c'est qu'il m'a aimé plus que Lily. - Quand même aimer n'est pas suffisant.


**Aaraxie**

**I. **

_Musique : Until we bleed - Andreas Kleerup Feat Lykke Li._

Les murs froids de la prison se dressaient devant elle, l'aura malfaisante des spectres lui aspirait toute sensation. Amorphe. N'était-elle pas innocente ? N'avait-elle rien fait ? Elle ne savait plus. Cette présence morbide lui retournait tout doucement le cerveau. Broyant ses doutes et ses certitudes. Elle comprenait peu à peu ce qui faisait de la forteresse d'Azkaban sa force, et sa redoutable puissance. Ce lieu arrivait à transformer le plus pur des agneaux en animal plein de remord et de crainte. La barque tapa contre le ponton, les vieilles lattes grinçaient à chaque pas.

« Miss Colton, bienvenue. Je vais vous escorter jusqu'à la cellule XY390. »

Il n'avait pas plus de trente ans, que faisait-il là ? Ses cheveux blonds tombaient sur ses yeux caramel, il devait avoir une femme, des enfants. Il ne devrait pas travailler ici, entouré par ses fantômes invisibles et indolores qui te transperçaient à chaque pas. Il l'accompagnait gaiement, comme si, il n'était pas dans le pire endroit d'Angleterre. Son sourire joyeux était cousu à sa bouche. Elle ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait sourire. Comment il y _arrivait_. Il n'avait rien d'un homme fort, ou autre. Un ancien pouffsouffle sûrement. Si elle put, une moue amusée se serait peint sur sa bouche, mais on était là où la joie n'avait pas sa place. Etrangement, ce n'était pas tel qu'elle l'imaginait. Dans sa tête, les prisonniers se balançaient au barreau de leur cellule et hurlaient. Il y aurait trop de bruit, trop de cri. Pourtant, dans cette immense bâtisse n'existait, juste ce silence pesant, et leurs pas qui résonnaient dans les couloirs vides.

« Le prisonnier XY390. J'dois vous avouez Miss, qu'il n'est pas très loquace depuis quelques heures. Alors qu'avant il se débattait comme un lion. Je n'avais jamais vu ça. Il a dû sentir votre visite. Instinct animal sûrement. »

Il éclata de rire à sa propre blague. Il ne devait pas s'imaginer à quel point il avait raison.

« Je vous laisse. »

La rousse s'avança prudemment. Une dresseuse devant une bête sauvage. Sa main tendue pour le toucher. A un mètre, elle s'arrêta, et attendit. Le gardien de prison sifflotait, on l'entendait encore de la cellule crasseuse. Il n'avait qu'une couchette et une fenêtre avec des barreaux qui agrémentaient la pièce.

« Sirius ? » Lança-t-elle.

Elle ne savait pas très bien quoi dire. Il ne répondait pas. Isolé dans le coin de la pièce, il ne bougeait pas. Une statue. Elle lâcha un soupire triste.

« Je sais que tu n'as rien fait. James me l'avait dit. Je … Je suis désolé. »

De longues larmes coulaient sur ses joues, elle avait mal, terriblement mal. Il lui manquait, à tel point que l'air dans ses poumons ne passaient plus, que la nourriture n'avait plus de goût, que tout n'était que peine.

« J'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir t'aider Sirius, tellement. Mais personne ne me croit. Comment le pourraient-ils ? »

Un sanglot sorti difficilement de sa gorge. Le bruit rauque de la voix du prisonnier retenti dans les pierres glacées de la geôle.

« Je t'attendais, Annabeth. »

— ͼҨͽ —

« James, arrête ! J'ai dit stop ! »

Lily sorti furieuse du placard dans lequel ils étaient cachés. Elle avait cru qu'il la comprenait. Qu'elle refusait de _le _faire avec lui, tant qu'elle n'était pas prête. Mais lui, cet arrogant la poussait dans ses retranchements. Elle s'enfuit en courant vers son dortoir, rageuse, son petit ami à ses trousses.

« Attend, Lily ! Je suis désolé ! »

Un rire moqueur éclata dans le couloir abandonné du cinquième étage. Cette voix, il la reconnaitrait entre mille, ce timbre tantôt aigue, tantôt doux. Sifflant comme un serpent. Annabeth Colton, son jardin d'Eden, son enfer personnel. Sa Perséphone. Elle le mènerait à sa perte il en était certain. Elle avait cette facilité diabolique à lire en lui. Alors que lui, comme un con, n'arrivait pas à la comprendre, trop fasciné par elle pour réellement chercher comment elle marchait, de peur de déchirer le voile qui l'entourait. Celui qu'il chérissait tant.

« Quoi encore Colton ! »

« Rien, Potter, je remarque juste que tu n'as encore une fois pas fait mouche. Difficile à avoir cette lionne. »

Elle pavanait tranquillement, se regardant les ongles. Ses longs cheveux roux glissaient sur ses hanches. Ses _putains_ de hanches qu'il adorait posséder.

« Bien plus que toi, s'en est certain. »

La belle Serpentard s'était approché de lui, ses doigts parcourant son torse. Sorcière. Il se contracta, tous ses muscles étaient tendus. Inébranlable fasse à elle. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il espérait faire croire. La bouche mutine s'attarda près de son oreille, murmurant :

« Ne me dit pas que tu n'aimes pas ça. Ce serait un vilain mensonge. »

Le Gryffondor saisit ses poignets avec force, la plaquant contre le mur. La colère sourde grondait en lui. Elle n'avait que trop raison une fois de plus. Une des jambes de la rousse s'enroula autour de ses hanches. Leur bassin s'entrechoquant. Serpent contre lion. Féminité contre virilité. Jeu dangereux où personne n'en sortirait vainqueur. Un gémissement sonore franchit les lèvres de la jeune fille.

« Tais-toi Colton ! Tu n'es rien pour moi. »

Oui, ça elle le savait. Elle ne disait rien, n'avouait rien, mais ça lui faisait mal. Cette ignorance volontaire. Elle aurait aimé se dire qu'il ne disait ça que pour la blesser, mais elle ne le connaissait que trop bien pour savoir que c'était faux. Elle était l'unique. Celle qui savait tout de lui. Même ses facettes cachées, surtout cella à vrai dire. Et il le savait.

« Dois-je donc faire, ce qu'elle refuse ? »

Elle n'avait pas bougé d'une traite, ses yeux droits dans les siens.

« Oui. »

Alors que ses lèvres se plaquaient sur les siennes. Il avait une nouvelle foi, cédé. Et le ballet commença.

— ͼҨͽ —

« Merci de m'accueillir chez toi, Annabeth. »

Elle lui sourit tendrement, posant devant lui une tasse de thé fumante. Il avait vieilli prématurément. Les dégâts d'Azkaban se lisait sur son visage qui autre fois était celui d'un ange.

« C'est rien. Ma maison te sera toujours ouverte. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Douloureusement. Les souvenirs affluaient. Les larmes l'assaillaient. Ruine d'un deuil jamais réalisé.

« Il me manque aussi, tu sais ? Je suis tellement désolé, Sirius. Je l'aimais tellement. Et pour finir c'est cette garce qui l'a eu. »

L'Animagus comprenait. Les choses auraient dû se passer différemment. Si seulement James avait su faire un autre choix, il serait peut-être encore vivant.

« Tu la haïssais vraiment ? »

Une mou, qui se voulait l'ébauche d'un rire se glissa sur les lèvres de la rousse.

« Tu ne t'imagines pas à quel point. »

— ͼҨͽ —

Lily Evans n'était pas de celle qui fuyait. Jamais. C'était une règle d'honneur, écrite au fer blanc dans sa peau. Elle se devait d'honorer sa maison, jusqu'à sa moral. Une gosse bourré de principe dont certain rêverait de lui faire ravaler de force. Malheureusement pour la rouge et or, Annabeth était de ses personnes. C'est simple. Elle haïssait Lily Evans. Tout en elle la répugnait de ses manières de sainte nitouche à sa voix arrogante et réprobatrice, en passant par sa sale manie par se croire supérieur. Et après on tapait sur les Serpentards ?

En ce jour, d'où de novembre, la jeune fille venait d'entrer dans un territoire bien trop dangereux pour elle, le _sien_.

« Tu n'avais pas le droit de t'en prendre à ce gamin, Colton ! »

D'une simple voix moqueuse, la seule qu'elle semblait savoir utiliser en sa présence, elle lui répondit :

« Et pourquoi donc, moralisatrice de mon cœur ? »

L'impassibilité de la Serpentard et sa désinvolture faisaient monter le sang au visage de Lily, comment pouvait-elle rester ainsi alors qu'elle avait enfreint une centaine de ligne du règlement !

« Tu es vraiment une sale mangemort comme tous les Seprentards, Colton ! Tu ne devrais pas t'en prendre à plus faible que toi c'est lâche ! »

Son regard se durcit, de quel droit elle osait dire ça ? La connaissait-elle ? Non !

« Sache, ma douce impératrice, que je suis une sang de bourbe comme toi, et donc que les rangs du très chère seigneur me sont alors fermé. Tu devrais savoir que la maison de Salazar n'a qu'une minorité réduite de mangemort du fait qu'elle contient un pourcentage aussi élever de née-moldu que tout autre maison. »

« Et alors ! En quoi cela justifie-t-il que tu agresses un autre élève ! »

« Il l'avait cherché. Arrête de trainer avec des rats de l'espèce de Potter, il te retourne le cerveau, les préjuger ne te vont pas au teint, à moins que ça soit compris dans le lot 'je-suis-la-pute-de-sir-Potter ' ? »

Violente mais tendre, la baffe brulant arriva dans le visage de la cadette. La rage s'empara de l'aîné, elle qui supportait pas qu'on s'attaque à sa vie intime inexistante au déboire de James il va s'en dire.

« Tu n'es qu'une sale garce suicidaire qui aurait mieux fait de ne pas se rater ! »

Elle la regardait fière. Droite, comme si la gifle ne l'avait jamais frapper. Les larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Froide, franche, elle remonta d'un geste brusque ses manches, dévoilant deux fines cicatrices sur ses poignets, elles glissaient sur sa peau, tel des serpents.

« Tu vois ça, ma douce Lily ? Ça c'est un signe de force. De pouvoir. Quelque chose qui prouve que nous n'avons rien à perdre. Même pas la vie. »

Elle s'approcha sinueuse, sa langue pouvait presque effleurée la joue rose de la gryffondor. Elle lui chuchota dans l'oreille. « Simplement car nous n'avons plus peur de la mort. As-tu peur de la mort, tyran adorée ? »

— ͼҨͽ —

Hermione ne savait toujours pas très bien qu'est-ce qui l'avait décidé à venir. Trois mois qu'elle avait ouvert ce coffre dans le grenier du manoir des Black. Trois mois de recherche pour tout comprendre. Trois mois et elle en était arrivé là. Devant cette porte en bois massif. Ses pieds encrés dans la dalle de béton. Elle souffla dans ses mains glacées, ses jambes tremblotantes. Le froid de Décembre lui mordait les joues. Ce qui s'avançait devant elle n'était qu'une simple maison. Et pourtant, le mot _trahison_ s'inscrivait dans sa peau.

La masure semblait si chaude, si réconfortante. Telle la pomme du jardin d'Eden, le portail vers les enfers. Pourquoi était-elle venue ? Sa foutu curiosité avait encore pris le pas sur sa raison. Elle savait que si elle sonnait, Harry ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

Un secret de de plus, un mensonge de nouveau découvert. Une épreuve. Peut-être la plus insurmontable qui soit. L'ignorance n'était plus ce doux berceau qui l'avait tant protégé pendant la guerre. Elle se devait de savoir, pour lui, pour avancer, pour lâcher prise.

Alors, Hermione fit la seule chose qu'elle crut juste, et appuya sur le bouton.

— ͼҨͽ —

« Qu'as-tu fait Annabeth ! »

Elle l'attendait. Elle savait qu'il viendrait. Foutu preux chevalier en armure blanche !

« James ! Quelle merveilleuse surprise ! »

Il n'avait qu'une envie éclaté le visage adorable de l'adolescente de quinze ans qui était devant lui. Elle avait osé toucher _sa _Lily. Personne ne touchait _sa_ Lily même la fille avec qui la trompait aisément depuis le début.

A vrai dire, il ne souvenait plus exactement depuis quand il couchait avec elle. Des années ou bien des jours ? Avec elle tout semblait se renverser, différent, le temps n'avait plus d'intérêt, d'importance. Juste elle, et son putain de sourire pour qui il pourrait tuer, ce qui ne lui avouerait jamais. Elle était trop sadique, trop _garce _pour qu'il lui dise. Il avait _sa _Lily, mais aussi _sa _ salope acide.

« Ne joue pas avec moi. Pourquoi as-tu giflé Lily ? »

Ses grands yeux bleus parcouraient les siens d'un air blasé. Il haïssait quand elle le regardait comme ça. Il avait l'impression qu'elle se moquait de lui, qu'elle lui disait : tu n'es rien pour moi. Et ça il ne pouvait l'admettre. Elle n'était rien pour lui, mais lui devait être tout pour elle, égoïsme masculin dans toute son ampleur.

« Car c'est une princesse prétentieuse ? »

Ses lèvres frôlaient les siennes, la poigne de James sur ses bras se resserra. Elle avait mal, elle sentait les hématomes se créer à même sa peau.

« La vraie raison, Annabeth. Tout de suite. »

Ses dents grincèrent. Il ne lui rendait pas la tâche facile. Pourquoi était-il là ? Pourquoi la torturais-t-il encore ?

« Parce que tu es à elle, et jamais tu ne seras à moi. »

Trop tard, elle avait flanché. En cet instant elle se dégoutait. Les lettres « soumise » se gravaient sur son corps. Elle haïssait ce sentiment. Elle dégobillait sur celui-ci. Elle faisait la même erreur que sa mère. Ne laisse jamais un homme te tromper Annabeth. Soit l'amante, et non la femme. Appris comme une comptine elle avait toujours respecté les mots de sa maternelle à la lettre. Il s'était reculé. Elle avait fermé les yeux pour ne pas le voir partir, et seuls les échos mortuaires de ses pas lui rappelaient qu'il n'était plus là.

— ͼҨͽ —

La jeune femme, gêné, porta une cigarette à ses lèvres. Mauvaise habitude qu'elle avait prise quand elle comprit que ce bout de poison était la seule chose qui calmait les restes du stress post-traumatique de la grande guerre.

« Je peux fumer ? »

« Ça, je ne peux pas en décider pour vous, Miss Granger, c'est votre propre conscience qui vous le permet. »

Elle esquissa un sourire. Cette femme lui faisait ressentir un mélange de sentiment bien trop étriqué pour réellement savoir si elle l'appréciait ou non.

« Non, mais ici, dans votre salon ? »

« Bien sûr, le cendrier que j'ai posé devant vous quand vous vous êtes installé est fait pour ça. »

La gryffondor sera les dents. Sa façon de savoir ce que vous allez faire avant que vous-même y est penser l'agaçait. Profondément. Elle était Hermione Granger, que diable ! C'est elle qui devait tout savoir.

« Ah. Merci. Vous devez vous douter pourquoi je suis ici, je présume ? »

« Oui. Je le sais. »

Non, c'était définitif, elle ne l'aimait pas.

« Donc, vous allez m'éclairer ? »

Annabeth lui sourit tendrement. La jeunesse lui avait été arrachée trop vite. Elle ne voyait en la lionne que le miroir de son adolescence. Brusque. Impatiente. Cherchant toutes les réponses qu'elle n'avait toujours pas pu trouver.

« Que voulez-vous savoir ? »

Hermione fronça les sourcilles. La question n'avait pas lui d'être. Si elle était là, c'était pour l'histoire, toute l'histoire. Pour quoi d'autre pouvait-elle être venu ?

«Tout. Quelle était votre lien avec James Potter, Mrs Colton ? »

L'ancienne Serpentard ferma les yeux, et commença son histoire. La _leur_.


End file.
